


Fidelity [Podfic]

by Miff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Break Up, Depression, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miff/pseuds/Miff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loyalty is something Yamaguchi thinks about a lot. He always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628842) by [5yenwish (iamacamera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish). 



> I hope you will enjoy listening to this as much as I've enjoyed reading and recording it.

**Text** : [Fidelity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2628842)  
**Author** : [5yenwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish)  
**Length** : 59:46  
**Size** : 56 KB  
**Download:** [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Cd_UZCW8ce/Fidelity_By_5yenwish.html?)


End file.
